


In a Hospital Room at Midnight

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets worked up and jerks off at the hospital. He's surprised to find Bones doing the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Hospital Room at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/5912.html?thread=15529496#t15529496) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/).

It wasn't like Jim meant to jerk off in one of the lesser used patient rooms in the hospital; it just kind of happened. Well, no, that's a lie. He did mean to jerk off there, but he _didn't_ mean for any of the situation surrounding it to happen. See, it started like this.

It was a Friday night, and like most students at the Academy, he liked to go out and have a good time, celebrate the end of another week. So, he'd taken the opportunity to go to a party someone had told him about since he knew that Bones hated parties and also had the earlier of the two night shifts at the hospital that night. Not to mention that the party wasn't far from the hospital, so he could head there afterward easily enough and meet Bones so they could head back to their room together.

So, he partied it up, getting a little bit drunk on whatever kind of alcohol he could find. It was a pretty decent party, and he even managed to chat up this girl from one of his classes (he didn't remember which one, exactly, but that hardly mattered) to the point where she'd agreed to find a room with him. Things were looking up, and they searched the house for an empty room, which had apparently been everybody else's idea as well because all the rooms were full.

Jim wasn't drunk enough to forget that he was supposed to meet Bones, and he knew that his friend would be pissed beyond belief if Jim not only didn't meet him for the walk back but had a girl there when he finally returned after giving up and walking by himself. Reluctantly, Jim let the girl wander off and went to get another drink. He decided he'd had enough partying when he saw her taking another guy into a room not more than ten minutes later.

He swayed a little bit as he made his way through the crowd and out the door, but he knew he'd be fine getting to the hospital. It wasn't that far away. The cool air that hit him as he finally got outside served to clear his head a bit more, which would have been great if it hadn't meant that his mind immediately started to wander back to the girl. She was fucking hot, and her clothes really didn't leave much to the imagination.

Jim tried to stop that train of thought, but it didn't seem to want to go away. By the time he got to the hospital he was sporting an erection, which was unfortunate, but he still had at least twenty minutes before Bones finished his shift, so he probably had time to take care of it.

The only problem was that even at this time of night, there were doctors and nurses wandering the halls, and Jim really didn't want everyone he passed to know what he was going to the bathroom to do. So, instead of heading for the bathroom, he turned down a hallway that he never saw anyone use (and he'd been coming to this hospital pretty much every Friday night for the past year and a half). Luck was on his side for this at least, because the hall seemed to be deserted.

Jim continued down the hall until he was most of the way to the end, where he peeked into the nearest open room. There was a curtain down the middle of the room that was pulled about halfway closed, and seeing as the room was empty, he figured it was as good a place as any. He went into the room and moved to the other side of the curtain, propping himself against the bed there so he was facing toward the door. At least this way he'd have some time to try to hide what he was doing if someone came in.

Jim had his pants undone and pulled down over his hips in seconds. He exhaled a shaky breath as he got a hand on his dick and started moving it slowly; he figured he had enough time yet to be leisurely about it. Just as he was really getting into it, though, he heard footsteps approaching quickly. Before he could get with it enough to actually let go of his dick and try to make himself presentable, whoever it was walked in the room, and the door swished shut.

Jim started fumbling with his pants then, although quietly, still in too much of a turned on fog to register much of anything. As he was trying to work out how to get his pants buttoned again, he heard a low moan from the other side of the curtain. He stopped dead, not sure what to make of it. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the unmistakable slap of skin on skin, and if he wasn't wrong, there was someone else jerking off over there. Just the thought of it made his dick twitch.

And that would be the point where Jim got a little reckless. The logical part of his mind was telling him to leave well enough alone, to just wait there until the other guy had finished and left. The less logical (and far hornier) part was screaming at him to pull back the curtain. His hand twitched toward the curtain without conscious thought, and a second later, he made the decision and yanked it back.

Jim was right, there was another guy on the other side, and he was definitely jerking off. What he really hadn't expected, though, was for that guy to be Bones. Bones, to his credit, whipped his lab coat closed to hide what he'd been doing almost immediately, but that didn't keep Jim from knowing what he'd been doing.

"Damnit Jim, what the hell are you doing here so early?"

"You were jerking off," Jim said, completely ignoring the question.

Bones stared at him for a long moment. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

It was obvious that Bones hadn't wanted to admit it, but knew Jim wasn't stupid enough to buy any lie he could come up with. Then he looked down and couldn't seem to stop staring. Jim looked down as well and saw that the tip of his dick was still poking out of his pants, which he'd almost forgotten about in his surprise at seeing Bones there.

"What are...? You were doing it, too."

Bones didn't sound nearly as freaked out as Jim had expected, and Jim totally blamed that for the next words that came out of his mouth. "You gonna finish?"

"What? No." Bones was looking him in the eye again, and Jim licked his lips.

"Because you could, if you wanted to." His right hand found its way back down to his pants and got them open again; Bones' eyes followed its progress the whole way.

Jim let out a sigh as he started stroking his dick again, so ready to come that he didn't even really care if Bones joined him or fled the room. Bones stood in indecision for a moment before he let his coat fall open again, exposing his still-hard dick. Jim's eyes locked onto it immediately, and he watched with rapt attention as Bones slowly started working it.

He'd had no idea that just watching someone else pleasure themselves could be so hot, but God was it ever, especially when Bones relaxed enough to really get into it. He would moan on every upstroke, just when he was rubbing his palm over the head of his dick. Jim started mirroring his movements, wanting to feel what Bones was feeling. Jim found that the head of his dick was sensitive, and rubbing his palm over it made him gasp over and over.

He was getting close then, losing their shared rhythm in the rush to get off. All of a sudden, Bones tensed up and grunted, coming all over his hand, and Jim followed in no time at all. He slumped against the bed, not having the energy to do anything, even pull up his pants.

Bones got his act together first, finding them something to clean up with and making sure they hadn't made a mess of the room. Jim finally managed to get his pants up again, and by that time, Bones was waiting for him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out since he had no idea what to say.

"It can wait 'til tomorrow, Jim. You won't be drunk then, and we can talk like rational human beings."

Jim wasn't sure he wanted to be a rational human being, given that being irrational had led to this. Still though, if they didn't talk about it, things would probably be weird between them, and Jim really didn't want that. He pushed off the bed and followed Bones out the door, and they began the trek back to their dorm. He had questions to ask - _What were you doing jerking off while you were working? Why did you even go along with me on continuing? How the hell did we wind up in the same fucking room?_ \- but as Bones had said, they could wait until morning.


End file.
